


无赖三十五

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖三十五

三十五新

“阿囡……”

赖于声不知道这是第几次高潮了，他已经什么都射不出来了，前段只能偶尔滴出两滴透明液体，后穴也只是反射性的收缩，快感已经麻木，好像是他永远上不了岸的海洋。

小腹酸胀难忍，他觉得自己体内已经被射入了太多的精液。哥哥还是不能分辨他的声音，对他的哀求没有任何反应，却嘴里一遍遍的喃着他的乳名。

“阿囡……”

“嗯。”他应了一声，他是喜欢这个乳名的，哥哥这样叫的时候比叫他宝贝还让他兴奋，他觉得这种兴奋很失常，为了掩饰，他不愿意在做-爱的时候听见哥哥这样叫他，但是他的话哥哥从来都当耳旁风，也没什么作用。

赖宗宪的动作已经成了一种习惯性的挺腰，到后来干脆不动了，深深的埋在里面趴在人身上，把脸放在赖于声颈窝边撕咬身下人的耳垂。

“阿囡……”

赖宗宪的声音明显在颤抖，37岁还未有结番对alpha来说已经是比较大的年龄了，对费洛蒙的敏感度比青年alpha要高得多，想要控制住也十分艰难，平常他都会自己在胳膊上注射药物，为的是降低对弟弟omega费洛蒙的敏感度，这次发情期来得迅速且意外，平日里忍得辛苦，现在根本自控不住。

最后有没有再次射-精两个人都没有印象，等赖宗宪恢复些意识，睁开眼看着天花板的时候有些空茫。胳膊放在黏腻的小腹上，窗外灰蒙蒙的不知道是凌晨还是傍晚。他反射性的摸向旁边，还有些余温，但是没有摸到人。

他猛的坐起身，看见弟弟背对着自己，赤身裸体站在书房的书桌边。手里握着什么东西在微弱的光线下反射出惨白的银光。

弟弟的胳膊向后靠举在半空，像是要把那是银光插进自己的脖子一样。

“你干什么？”他吓坏了，一瞬间清醒过来，连忙站起来走过去，差点被地上两个人的衣服给绊倒，他攥住弟弟的手腕，把对方手里的剪刀夺了下来。

弟弟被他扯的忽的转过身，他看见对方脸上并没有任何表情，可是脸颊上明显有泪痕，这种样子赖宗宪看着都心疼得不行，他用手捧着弟弟的脸，想用大拇指刮去泪痕，脸上因为手指的压力而泛白，可是泪痕却好像是纹上去一样一点也擦不掉，好像是在无声控诉刚刚他失控的近似于性虐的行为。

赖于声垂着眼不说话，赖宗宪顺着弟弟的脖子向下摸索，摸到了后颈处已经结痂的腺体。

他是隐隐有些印象的，可是记忆太飘渺，他抓不牢，所以他并不能回忆起太多，只能依稀记得有那么一瞬间弟弟费洛蒙的味道冲入口腔抵入大脑，之后便是一片混沌。

“阿囡……”他在有意识的情况下又叫了一声弟弟的乳名，扳过弟弟的脑袋去看腺体的情况，血液洇在腺体周围，腺体被撕咬处上结的痂旁边一片青紫，是他暴戾标记的表现。

他一阵心揪，习惯性的想用指腹在上面轻点两下，可是刚触碰到结痂处，弟弟就好像被刚在火炉里烧过的烙铁触碰一样颤抖着挣脱了。

“阿囡……”

“求你了，别叫我。”赖于声开口说话了，他现在听得这叫他乳名的声音都不能真正确定哥哥是否真的是清醒的，他害怕了，当他从哥哥怀里醒过来时，后颈腺体的一阵阵痛感时刻的提醒着他，他已经被标记了。

这是他最后的底线，可是却也照样被打破了。

omega一旦被标记，那么他每个月的发情期时就必须和标记他的alpha一起度过，抑制剂只能起到很小的一部分作用，最有效的药物就是alpha的费洛蒙和精-液。

这次发情期还没有结束，而且随时会开始下一波，赖于声感觉自己脑子好像是从一个冗长的午睡中醒过来一样转不起来，他不顾两个人身上还没来得及清理的未知粘液，把头靠在哥哥胸膛上叹了口气，说：“这次就随便你了，等发情期过去我就去把标记祛除了。”

赖宗宪觉得自己好像突然听不懂人话了一样，对于给弟弟后颈腺体造成这样的惨状他是后悔心疼的，可是在他眼里这不过就是每个omega和alpha结番必经的过程罢了，他仍然觉得弟弟和自己结番不过就是时间的问题，早一天晚一天又没什么大不了。事已至此，他不能接受弟弟竟然还想着要给标记祛除。现在医学条件虽然能够把腺体上的标记祛除，可是对腺体的损伤很大，而且不能保证能否被再次标记，弟弟这样做，完全就把他的感受置之身外。

结番对赖宗宪来说是一种承诺，他愿意一辈子疼爱自己的阿囡，这种觉悟他觉得自己早就有了，碍于弟弟不肯接受，可是现在看来，对于弟弟来说结番好像只是一种意外，可以“祛除”的意外。

他想起来在发情之前弟弟对自己说的那些话，和现在弟弟后颈的标记相比，那些好像是一场和弟弟争执的梦一样虚无，他抿了抿长时间不喝水而干裂的嘴唇，拿出大家长的姿态，说：“我觉得你需要冷静一下。”

……

赖佑声现在才五岁，终于知道大人说的一辈子那么长是什么意思了，好不容易推开保姆到楼底下找爸爸妈妈，所有房间找遍，只剩下一个书房的时候，他在紧闭的门边闻到一股儿童沐浴乳的果香，他对一楼的房间并不是很了解，以为里面是一个浴室，房门厚重，他听不见里面的声音，以为妈妈在里面洗澡，推开门就想进去。

房间里的光线才露出一点，他还没来得及往里面看，看着他的保姆阿姨就下了楼把他拽走了。

保姆是一个beta，beta对费洛蒙的味道本来并不是十分敏感，但是这种浓度已经到了她也不能忽视的地步了，她立马就猜到应该是东家的弟弟发情了。

赖佑声顾忌着要对大人讲礼貌所以没有哭闹，睁大了眼睛和保姆拉锯着，小孩子的力气哪里比得上大人，像个玩偶一样滑行着被拖到了大厅，滑稽的要命。

“为什么拦着我？我做错事情了吗？”赖佑声急得直跳脚，站定了以后开始装可怜，低着头用头发去蹭保姆，一副委屈的样子，他的拿手招数。

“嘘，你爸爸在忙，我们等一等好不好？”

“他在忙什么？”他不信，如果他还是那个一个人和奶娘住在梅园的小孩子，他也许会觉得这么长时间的等待是理所应当的，可是现在他已经从父母那里尝到了甜头，他开始变得贪心，变得有些忍受不了这么长时间的冷落，他还不知道事情的真相，以为爸爸因为妈妈带他私自出去而在生气发火，他不想让妈妈一个人承担。

保姆第一次见这么粘家长的小孩子，想逗一逗他，说：“忙着给你添一个小妹，你想不想要小妹啊？”

赖佑声被问住了，他在上学前班的时候见过别的小朋友的家长牵着更小的小孩子来接他的同学的，像个小糯米团子一样粘着他的同学，让他有点羡慕。他犹豫了一下，将信将疑，问：“真的吗？”

“真的呀，你有没有闻到一股味道？”

赖佑声被保姆转移了注意力，猛的深吸了两口气，说：“有，一股……沐浴乳……水果的味道。”

“以后你只要闻到这个味道就叫你爸爸，这样你才能有机会有个小妹呢。”小孩子小，经历发情期也要等到青春期，现在还讲不清楚发情的这些复杂的东西，保姆只能用这种简单的方式教小孩子，省得以后闯出什么祸来。

“只有这样才能有小妹吗？”

“也不一定，但是这时候的可能性更大，你懂我的意思吗？”

赖佑声觉得保姆看轻他了，他哼了一声，又有点不甘心的看向那个紧闭的厚重的门，说：“我当然懂了，我在这里等着就是了。”他抱起胳膊坐在了沙发上，脚前被滴上血的毯子已经被下人收走换了一个新的，像是什么都没有发生一样。


End file.
